The Mafia Boss and the Combat Maiden
by ToonyTwilight
Summary: Tsuna's family is getting a maid from the Vongola family, this maid is you. TsunaXReader
1. Intro

The Mafia Boss and the Combat Maiden!

Ok I thought I would try this idea I had in my mind for a while.

It was inspired from the anime and review please! If you dont like dont read.

Don't own Reborn.

________________

The 00 experiments, the test subjects, the trump card of the Veldia family…those are just some of the titles. The 00 were the attack dog's or the 'problem solvers' of the Veldia mafia family, each had due to the experiments enhanced strength, speed, sight and also each individual had a unique 00 were the only ones to live through being a test subject and were kept top secret from the outside and above all the other family's. One day the secret was uncovered when the Vongola family invaded the Veldia's base. That was three years ago…

_________________________

"You wanted to see me sir?" you knelt on the ground with your head low, never making eye contact with the man sitting before you, the Vongola ninth mafia boss.

"You don't have to do that every time you come here (your name)"

"Sorry sir but I must show my respect to my superior." you replied seriously making the old man sigh.

"Reborn has sent for you, you are the best in what you do and I hope you will do your best (Your name)" he told you.

"Yes sir!"

__________________________

Tsunayoshi was on edge for the last few days, Reborn hasn't caused him any trouble or embarrassment in school for the last few days! Tsuna was starting to get paranoid by now!

"We are getting a maid."

Ok now he can stop being paranoid, Tsuna thought as he looked at the baby hitman.

**"A MAID!?"**


	2. Intro 2

Don't own Reborn.

________________

Tsuna sighed as he walked down the street and remembered that Reborn told them that they were getting a maid. He could understand why they need a maid, with so many people in the house now, would the maid be strict and old, like in those old movies?

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Tsuna screamed and jumped from the loud noises from the corner he was about to turn.

'Those sounded like gun shots!', he thought and so he peeked around the corner and his eyes wineded at the sight.

A girl about a year or two older than him with long (hair colour) hair that was tied back and (eye colour) eye's hidden behind glasses stood before three dead bodies of large men with a smoking gun in her right hand.

"That wasn't very nice I only got here and I had to use that, I only wanted to know where the Sawada family resides" her voice spoke down to the bodies.

Tsuna froze when this bit of information reaches his ears, she was going to kill him! So he ran the long way home to warn Reborn, sadly he didn't take note of the plain black and white maid uniform the gun holding murder was clothed in.


	3. Intro 3

Sadly I shall never own Reborn!

__________________________

Tsuna ran in the front door and slammed it behind him as he fell against the door. His face was pale with fright, he didn't want to die!

"Ciaossu Tsuna."

"R-Reborn! Quick you have to do something, someone is coming here to kill me!" Tsuna cried out.

"Reborn-san, is master home?"

Tsuna's eyes widened when your voice came in from the living room "Reborn why-"

"This is (your name) she is the new maid" the baby hitman interrupted as you walked out.

Tsuna fainted on sight.

___________________________


	4. Intro 4

Do not own anything!

_______________________

You watched as your new master fainted, your eyes widened and the calm mask cracked.

"Noooo Reborn-san I broke master!" you panicked as you ran around in a circle.

'Why, why and why did this happen? I really am a failure!' you thought before the baby hitman kicked your leg…**hard**.

"He's not dead, just fainted so calm down. (your name) pick your new _'master'_ up and bring him to his room." ordered Reborn as he headed up the stairs.

"I wonder why my master fainted?" you wondered as up picked up the younger boy easily, to you he felt really light as you carried him up the stairs like a groom would carry his new bride. You limped slightly, that baby had a mean kick.

___________________________________

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly and looked at the ceiling above him "I'm not dead, was it a dream?"

"Why would you be dead?"

Tsuna sighed and replied "Cause a killer cosplaying maid is looking for me, to **_K.I.L.L_** me" he spelt out in despair.

"Why would I do that master?" you asked and watched with hidden amusement as he jumped out of bed and grabbed a baseball bat from somewhere, like that would hurt you.

"Who are you?!" he asked more bravely then he felt at the moment "And why are you calling me m-master?" he added as a afterthought.

"She is (Your name), your new maid Tsuna, so treat her nicely she will be living here with us." Reborn said as he walked into the room.

"You cant just invite people to live here and she just killed three people!" the Vongola tenth shouted.

"Master I did not kill anyone-" you began but the brunette interrupted you.

"You just shot three people to death!" he cried out, while pointing his bat you.

You sighed as you looked at him from behind your glasses " I did not kill anyone today, the FES gun only fires rubber bullets master. Those men are not dead."

Tsuna just stared at her and his eye's widened even more as the sentence, he did not see any blood but still

**_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY NOT KILLING ANYONE TODAY!"_**


	5. Strength

Ok that finished the intro chapter/drabbles and now each chapter and drabbles will mix the timeline up eg. One might be TYL, present and some in your past.

_____________________________

Strength

_____________________________

Tsuna was on the couch in the sitting room watching TV with you vacuuming in the background. Things have been different since you came to work here from the Vongola HQ. No one knew anything about you besides your name _(which might be false),_ that you are good with guns and you needed glasses. No one seemed to know anything more besides Reborn.

Tsuna didn't notice the couch he was sitting on moving until his feet went slack.

"Please don't move master." you told him from…**underneath?**

Tsuna yelped when he looked down to see you lifting the couch, with him on it, above your head while you vacuumed underneath cleaning away all the dust bunnies. The Vongola dared not move but watched on with wide eyes.

'How on earth is she doing this?' Tsuna wondered, how you a normal looking (_yet a bit tall_) girl was able to lift something this heavy!

You hummed loudly over the noise of the vacuum, oblivious to Tsunayoshi's distress and placed the couch back on the floor and continued cleaning and lifting heavy things over her head. Chocolate brown eye's followed your form until you left the room.

"H-How?" he stuttered not getting any words out popularly.

"(your name) is known for applying her physical strength when needed for cleaning."

Tsuna jumped and turned to Reborn, maybe he would tell something about you.

"If you drink a lot of milk Tsuna you just might get as strong as she is." the hitman as he walked away leaving Tsuna fuming.

**"Liar!"**

You think Tsuna would be used to strange things like maid's with super strength by now. It's not like you're a killer with a dark past…right?


	6. Who?

I have to tell this to all readers if you don't like my story or the way I write it, please I beg of you do not read.

I would like to thank all the kind reviewers.

Do not own Reborn.

A line form the song burn my dread (persona 3)

_______________________

Who?

_______________________

_Just who were you?_

_Were you_ **(your name) the maid of Sawada Tsunayoshi the tenth Vongola mafia boss?**

_Were you_ **the babysitter who watched over the younger ones?**

_Were you_ **the quite friend who watched from far away with a smile?**

_Were you_ **the bodyguard who kept a distance and killed many who were sent to kill your master?**

_Were you_ **the emotionless doll that sat on the floor of the shower while water descended upon you?**

_Were you_ **the failure of the Veldia family?**

_Were you_ **the little girl who's parents watched as she was taken away to save their own skins?**

_Were you_ **the girl who watched her partner and closest thing to a friend murdered?**

_Were you_ **the one who hid her dark emotions and nightmarish fantasies behind a smile?**

_Were you_ **the one who used masks of happiness, sadness and anger to hide her constant fear?**

_Were you_ **the one who felt the cold touch of your trembling gun _[1]_ to your head just waiting to pull the trigger?**

**_Who are you?_**


	7. Lunch

Do not own KHR

_____________________

Lunch

______________________

"No good Tsuna forgot his lunch again." Reborn spoke with a smirk growing on his lips "(Your name) Tsuna forgot to bring his lunch to school, will you bring it to him." even though it sounded like a question, you knew you had no choice but obey it.

So leaving the house you looked up at the nice blue sky while watching the birds fly past.

"Live life for the both of us huh? Easy to make that promise." you sighed as you took a quick look around. No one was around so maybe you could take a short cut?

"I'm not really aloud to do this but…no one ordered me not to…and master needs his nutrition!" you exclaimed, Reborn entrusted you with this for your master and you were not going to fail people anymore…"I promised." and with that you disappeared from sight and reappeared every few meters.

Sadly you did not notice that Irie Shouichi was walking innocently past and saw your 'disappearing act' in front of the Sawada house.

_**"Not again, not more wired stuff!"**_

_______________________________


	8. Instant

Ok this is a strange one, it was done on a whim.

Don't own Reborn!

_____________________

Instant

_____________________

Tsuna sighed as you once again left the table once the plates and food was served. You never ate with the family ( and extended family) or come to think of it he never seen you cook anything, sure he seen you cut the ingredients up, a little to good due to his over active imagination no one could cut that well with out practice and clean.

So for once the boss decided to follow, he watched as you carried something slowly outside. Tsuna couldn't see what it was since your back was to him and watched as you entered the back yard and sat down on the porch.

_"Mine,mine,mine,mine,mine"_

Tsuna's eyes widened as the chant continued. He watched as you lifted a cup of instant ramen in the air like it was the answer to life.

"_Mine,mine,mine,mine,mine,_ ouch! I bit my tongue."

Tsuna wondered as he spotted the other three cup's of ramen that sat beside you, did you eat anything else?


	9. Homeroom

Do not own Reborn! This is continued from Lunch.

This is for everyone else who wondered about Tsuna's (as well as his classmates') reactions. I kind of failed this one though.

________________________

Homeroom (Base classroom)

________________________

You flickered into sight in front of the school your master was at with lunch in hand. Your eyes widened at the sight.

"So this is a school? Wow big." you whispered in awe, you never had a change to go to a school before, there was so many people!

You winced as a light pain was felt around your legs, like they were burning but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"Shit…could the recoil be getting worse? It was only the flicker technique, it was only a basic move…"

__________________________________

Tsuna sighed as the bell for lunch rang.

"Tenth, what's the matter?" Gokudera asked his boss, while ignoring the fan club.

"Maybe Tsuna forgot his lunch again!" exclaimed Yamamoto with his ever present smile while the silver haired bomber bit back "No way the tenth would forget his lunch, he's not like you stupid baseball freak!"

'Gokudera, that's too much.' thought Tsuna before he froze something was…wrong.

"Master I found you!"

Tsuna froze 'Please kill me.'

The class turned to see a non Japanese girl, one or two years older then them, wearing a plain black maid dress and glasses walk in.

Tsuna saw his lunch in her arms as she walked over to him, he heard his classmate begin to speak among themselves.

_"Who is that?"_

_"A cosplayer!"_

_"She's not Japanese…"_

_"Is she Sawada's girl?"_

_"Na she out of No Good Tsuna's league, besides he likes Kyoko."_

_"Did she call him master?!"_

_"I never knew Sawada was into S and M fantasies so much for being innocent…"_

_"I never look at him the same way again!"_

'My life is **over!** I have to move to **_Mexico_** after this!' Tsuna cried in his mind, 'Thank god Kyoko isn't here to get the wrong idea!'

You walked over to the brown haired teen and placed his lunch in front of him and smiled at him.

"You forgot your lunch again master so Reborn-san sent me to deliver it." you stated while ignoring the looks you were getting.

"T-Thanks (your name)-chan." the chocolate eyed buy muttered quietly with a blush on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera rudely asked, while watching how close you are to his boss.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is (your full name). I am Sawada Tsunayoshi's and the Sawada family's maid." you replied while ignoring his attitude.

Tsuna's eye's widened as he saw your fingers twitch like you wanted to hold something, maybe a gun?

"So your not a cosplayer then? Wow I never knew real life maids were still around!" Yamamoto said as you looked at him.

You were about to replied when Gokudera shouted "Of corse there are maids stupid!"

'School's are so…loud and interesting, huh 007? Just like you told me' you thought.

You smiled slightly as you watched Tsuna's friends have a one sided verbal fight, you really wish your partner was here to see this…


	10. Sorry

Don't own Reborn.

A _nightmare_ or a _memory_?

____________________________

Sorry

____________________________

Your hands shook as they held your heavy Thanthos gun, your (eye colour) eyes gazed down and even though you cant see it you know you have bits of her blood on your face. Your (hair colour) hair covered your face from the outside world as your hole body began to shake.

**_"Heh"_**

You began to laugh slightly as you gazed down at the girls (woman's?) body as it laid in its own pool of blood a bullet hole in her head. Her green eyes were lifeless and dull and her dark coloured wavy hair was turning darker with every minute.

"Well I guess I just have to live for the both of us now…right 007?

Next thing you knew were footsteps and your world went black.

_________________________________

You jumped up from your bed and bit down on your hand to stop your screaming. You waited for a while before you drew your hand away from your mouth, barley noticing the crimson liquid dripping to the white sheet covers.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm so sorry.."

If anyone was awake they would have herd the crying whispers of a apology that was never told.


	11. Naptime

Don't own Reborn.

[1] Irish for I like or I love Tsuna.

______________

Naptime

______________

Tsuna smiled amusedly from the doorway. So this is what you do when everyone is gone and there's nothing for you to do.

The whole family besides you went out to buy things for the week to come. He came home early to find you sitting on the couch with your eyes trying not to close.

"Must…not……sleep…" you mumbled sleepily.

Tsuna had to cover his mouth with his hand as the giggles started and you started mumbling words in a different language in your sleep.

"Is…maith liom Tsuna…"** [1]**


	12. Ranking

Never own Reborn. If I did we each have a Basil in our lives.

____________________

Ranking

___________________

Everyone watched as things around Fuuta began to float and things began to deify gravity.

"(Your full name) is ranked dead last in the 00's for almost everything." he said.

Everyone in the room turned to you and watched a cold smile played on your lips and the shine of your glasses hid your eyes as you began to walk out of the room.

"(Your name)-chan what's the 00?" your master asked as you stopped for a second and replied "Is that a order master?"

Tsuna's eyes widened and almost shouted "No! I told you I wont give you orders you're my friend!"

You once more began to move out of the room and closed the door "…Lets see how long that last's **master**."

Tsuna looked out the window and watched the raindrops begin to fall from the sky.

How long was it raining?

Was Fuuta's ranking right?

You walked down the steps with that same damn smile " I am a failure after all young master…all I can do is try to follow orders."


	13. Past

Do not own Reborn.

[1] It's the currency were you live.

_______________

Past

_______________

"I-I'm sorry please give us more time to get the money!"

Your five year old eye's watched the scene through the small crack in the open door. Your Daddy and your Mommy were talking loudly to two men in black, the black clothed guys didn't seem very nice…

You hated it when your Daddy shouted, you hated it when anyone shouted at you, you always started to cry.

"Look you, the boss lent a lot of money to you and you gone past the date you had to pay it back!" said really big guy number one.

"Heh the Veldia wont lets things like this go mate. Your in the shit by now." said bad man number two.

You gasped as you held your teddy close. 'He said a really bad word! He needs his mommy to spank him!'

"Please we need just a bit more time! D-Don't kill us!" your Mommy cried.

You didn't know what _'kill'_ meant but the way Mommy was acting it was really bad, you didn't want her to cry that would mean a lot of trouble for you later. So you reached into your pockets and pulled out your pocket money which was one euro. **[1]**

Even though you were told not to you opened the door and walked in gripping the coin in your hand tightly.

"H-Hey will you leave Mommy and Daddy alone if I give you this?" you asked nervously as you held out the euro coin, your innocent (eye colour) eye's shining with hope.

**"(YOUR NAME)** I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN!!" shouted Daddy and the reaction was instant, tears began to race down your cheeks.

"Hey Michel didn't the higher ups need another few for the D.W 00 project?" said goon number 1 to his friend.

"Really? I thought that was finished with…oh fine." said the man called Michel as he pulled out his phone and began calling someone.

Still crying you couldn't fully pay attention to what was going on around you.

"Look we will take your daughter...(Your name) was it? And you will be let off the debt and keep your lives."

"…Fine.."

"You cant be serious Brian!"

"I am."

Next thing your young mind knew you were being taken from your house and your parents just stood there doing nothing but watching you being dragged away.

That was the last time you saw your mother and father…


	14. Letter

Do not own Reborn.

_________________

Letter

_________________

Tsuna's whole body was shaking, was it sadness or anger not even he knew.

'Why (Your name)-chan…I thought we were making_ progress_?' he thought angrily in his mind.

**_' Dear master…no dear Tsuna-kun,_**

**_By the time you have this letter in your hand's, I will be gone…I'm sorry. If I do not make any contact within three day's, I will be dead. I need to do this if I don't then, well it's best that you don't know Tsuna all you need to you is you will be safe from him if I pull this off. Please don't look for me…I don't want to see you hurt again._**

**_From,_**

**_008,_**

**_or to you (Your first name) (Your last name)_**

**_PS. Tsuna don't worry about me after all who would care for a broken doll who can even serve her purpose? '_**

Tsuna griped the letter in one hand tightly and in the other your glasses. His brown bangs covered his eye's from view,

"I'm sorry (Your name) but I wont let you die on me, I will find you with my Dying Will!"

____________________________

"So you came little 008?"

"…"

"So now are you going to show who you really are now?"

"…I'm not the same as I was three years ago, I now found a reason a reason to fight and use _that_with out any regrets…"

A gun was placed to the owners head.

"If I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me 006..."

**BANG!**

A gun shot rang out, nightfall arrived…


	15. You Like

Do not own Reborn.

_______________

You like

_______________

You smiled at your young master Tsuna, as he waved good bye to you as he left for school. Since you came you work for him you felt…_lighter_ somehow and you smiled more, it was nice. This was what you wanted you and 007 to experience together, sure not being a maid but the feeling of well…light.

"Yet knowing you, you would have fallen for someone like Gokudera-san." you laughed quietly as you looked out the window.

'How is life treating her in the afterlife?' you wondered as you walked out to help Tsuna's mother with hanging up the wet washing.

You had gotten into a routine of being the maid for Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth Vongola boss. Even if it is mundane most of the time, you liked the stability and the way he would smile once you done something right.

**You like** bringing his spare uniform or clothes when he end's up in only his boxers.

**You like** watching him grow and expand his world.

**You like** helping him out with his English homework.

**You like** the warm feeling you get when your around him…

**You like** the way even though almost none of you are related in the house, it feels like you're a part of a family…

You never want to forget Tsuna and all the memories that come with him.


	16. Poke a Dot

Do not own Reborn.

This is very random…

________________

Poke a dot

________________

Tsuna was hiding behind the trees on school grounds in his white and black poke a dot boxers. He was once again shot with a dying will bullet by Reborn and once again reduced to wearing boxers.

"So embarrassing and people keep thinking that I'm a pervert!" he cried out as he banged his head repeatedly on the nearest tree.

"Master your uniform…"

The almost naked boy jumped and hid behind the nearest bush when he saw you standing there with a spare school uniform in your hand's.

"(Y-Your name)-chan!? Why are you here?" he stuttered while blushing a deep red, 'Why did _you_ have to see me like this?' he wondered sadly as he looked at you, you were about two years older then him, he must seem so childish to you.

"I got a call form Reborn-san to bring you a spare uniform, as you were turned into your Dying Will mode, so I came." you replied back with a light blush on your face as you passed him the uniform.

"…Really master…**_poke a dots?"_**

"Shut up (Your name)-chan…"


End file.
